Love Destiny
by Vina-chan
Summary: Killua dan Kurapika yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih itu harus terpisah karena takdir cinta yang memisahkan mereka. dan takdir cinta pula yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. simak lebih lengkap ...


**Author : Alvina alicia**

**Title : Love Destiny**

**Pairing : Kurapika & Killua (disini Kurapikanya ceritanya cewe ya-_-)**

**Genre : Romance sih pasti mm.. sama sedikit angst boleh tuh B), trus apalagi yah-.-a ah bingung sudahlah abaikan(?) *Aih?**

**warning : gaje, abal-abal, typo(s), EYD Yang amburadul, dan penempatan tanda baca yang asal-asalan-_- *hampuraatuhnyahampura-_-* okelah happy reading^^**

* * *

"lama sekali dia yah" seorang gadis pirang tergerai terlihat sedang diam terduduk di bangku taman. sesekali ia mengayun-ngayunkan lambat kakinya sembari bersenandung kecil sekedar menghilangkan jenuh karena pria yang bisa dibilang pujaan hatinya itu belum kunjung datang.

5 menit berlalu sepertinya ia nampak bosan. tidak berselang lama, tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang melingkarkan tangannya ke leher gadis pirang yang sedang terduduk itu. sontak saja membuat gadis yang bernama Kurapika itupun terkejut, dan dengan gerakan lambat Kurapikapun memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan menoleh. nampak seorang pria berambut perak dengan lengkungan senyum diujung bibirnya. senyum gadis pirang yang bernama Kurapika itu mengembang, pria yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga. pria berambut perak yang bernama Killua itupun segera memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Kurapika, gadis yang saat ini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"ne Killua, sepertinya kau tidak seperti biasanya mengapa kau terlihat lesu seperti itu?" ujar Kurapika yang melihat ekspresi Killua yang tiba-tiba murung.

Killua menoleh lembut kearah Kurapika. pandangan itu tiba-tiba membuat mata Killua terlihat berkaca-kaca dan tidak berselang lama, Killua langsung memeluk erat Kurapika. Kurapika yang melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itupun heran. batinnya terus berpikir sepertinya firasat buruk akan terjadi. "Killua? apa ini? apa maksudnya?".

"maaf aku menjadi cengeng begini didepanmu Kurapika, k-ku-Kurapika mari kita akhiri hubungan ini"

DEG

sontak saja pernyataan itu membuat Kurapika terkejut seakan tidak percaya. Kurapika yang masih dalam dekapan Killuapun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan semakin menggegam erat kaus Killua. "Killua? t-tapi mengapa? aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu.. " tetesan-tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi cantik gadis pirang yang bernama Kurapika itu.

"aku terpaksa Kurapika, ini rumit. aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku dan aku tidak bisa menolak aku harus mengabulkan permintaan terakhir gadis yang akan dijodohkan itu" ucap Killua yang masih mendekap Kurapika.

kurapika mengerutkan dahinya. "permintaan terakhir? apa maksudnya permintaan terakhir?"

"gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu mempunyai penyakit kanker dan dokter bilang umurnya tidak lama lagi, dan gadis itu menyukaiku. aku sudah mencoba untuk memberitahukan kalau aku sudah punya kekasih yaitu kau, tetapi orang tua gadis itu mencegahku agar tidak memberitahukan hal itu. ia tidak mau membuat anaknya sedih dan tiba-tiba meninggal. maka dari itu aku harap kau mengerti aku melakukan ini Kurapika" lalu Killua melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap lembut kearah Kurapika. "kau tidak boleh menangis Kurapika, kita pasti bisa bersama" Killua dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang menodai pipi Kurapika.

"t-t-api—" ucapan Kurapika tergantung ketika tiba-tiba Killua mendaratkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Kurapika, sontak saja membuat krapika terkejut. 10 detik berlalu kehangatan itu terjadi, Killuapun melepaskannya lagi. Kurapika hanya terdiam. "Kurapika-chan percayakan padaku kita akan selamanya bersama, jangan lupakan aku yah" Killua berusaha menenangkan hati kekasihnya itu. "maaf kurapka-chan sekarang juga aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Kurapika" dan Killuapun akhirnya perlahan ia beranjak bangkit walaupun berat karena harus melepaskan kekasihnya itu. dengan mata yang berlinang air mata Killuapun akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian. Kurapika hanya tertunduk sedih. apalah daya, takdir memang begitu kejam membangunkannya dari mimpi indah yang membelenggu dalam penderitaan. Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah memandang lirih kekasihnya yang kini telah pergi, sampai jejaknya hilang menjauh.

**2 jam kemudian**

ia menatap jam tangan yang berwarna pink yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore. ia sampai tidak menyadarinya bahwa ia telah menangis selama 2 jam di bangku taman semenjak Killua meninggalkannya tadi. ia menatap ke atas langit, nampak mentari telah ditelan senja meninggalkan berkas-berkas cahaya oranye menghiasi langit. kemudian iapun beranjak bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman. ia menarik nafas panjang lalu dikeluarkannya lagi dengan meninggalkan senyuman ketegaran yang melengkung di ujung bibir mungilnya. "yosh! tidak boleh cengeng! buka lembaran baru, dan membuat semuanya lebih baik" Kurapikapun mulai beranjak melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan bangku taman dan mencoba memulai hidup baru tanpa Killua disisinya.

mentari telah beristirahat sejenak, kembali pada peraduannya dan berbisik kepada rembulan agar menggantikannya. sinarnya kian melenyap ditelan senja. gadis pirang yang bernama Kurapika itu melangkah lesu ditengah jalan sunyi berbintang. ia melangah lemas. tetap saja batinnya terus menjerit memanggil-manggil nama Killua yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya dan sekarang meninggalkannya.

"Aaaaaaa..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan tertahan entah dari mana asalnya. Kurapika menatap sekitar penuh selidik, memainkan iris matanya nan sebiru samudera itu ke segala arah berharap menemukan asal suara itu. namun hasilnya nihil! jalanan sunyi. hanya ada dedaunan kering yang berterbangan lepas terbawa hembusan angin. kemudian iapun berbalik, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. benar saja, nampak seorang wanita yang tengah berbaring lemah, dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir di hidungnya. sontak saja membuat Kurapika terkejut. Kurapikapun segera menghampiri gadis yang terbaring lemah itu.

"t-t-tolong saya" gadis itu meronta dengan nada terbata-bata kepada Kurapika dan tidak berselang lama, gadis yang terbaring itupun pingsan.

raut wajah Kurapika kian panik. berkali-kali ia menyelidik sekitar berharap ada seseorang untuk membantu gadis yang pingsan itu. "ya tuhan tolong lah" Kurapika bolak-balik berpikir. tidak mungkin juga ia meninggalkan orang yang sedang kesulitan seperti ini. iapun semakin kebingungan dan entah apa yang harus ia lakukan dijalanan sunyi seperti ini. keadaan semakin terdesak, ah apa boleh buat Kurapikapun terpaksa harus menggendong wanita itu dan dengan sekuat tenaganya ia menggendongnya sampai rumah sakit terdekat.

-oOo-

"nghhh.." ruangan bercat putih, bebauan obat-obatan yang menyegat, sudah tak salah lagi pasti ini rumah sakit. wanita yang tadi terbaring lemah itu kian menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan siuman. senyum Kurapika mengembang kepanikannya kian pudar ketika wanita itu perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. dengan segera, Kurapikapun segera bangkit menghampiri tempat tidur wanita itu.

"kau sudah siuman? syukurlah" Kurapika menarik nafas lega dengan meninggalkan senyuman khasnya yang ia sunggingkan.

wanita yang terbaring itupun langsung menggenggam tangan Kurapika. "terimakasih ya sudah menolongku. mungkin aku sudah mati jika tak secepatnya kau tolong. sekali lagi terimakasih" wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

Kurapika tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "oiya namaku Kurapika, siapa namamu dan mengapa kau bisa pingsan disitu dan apakah kau punya keluarga atau teman, atau kekasihmu gitu yang bisa dihubungi?" Kurapika mulai bertanya.

"namaku Ponzu, entah waktu itu tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing dan tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. mungkin waktu itu penyakitku kambuh. seseorang yang bisa dihubungi? mmm... kau bisa tolong ambilkan ponselku? aku taruh di tas ku" wanita yang ternyata bernama Ponzu itupun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan beruntut yang dilontarkan Kurapika.

"ponsel? ohh tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan" Kurapikapun langsung merogoh tas milik Ponzu untuk membantunya mengambilkan ponsel milik gadis itu. setelah sudah didapat, Kurapikapun segera memberikannya pada Ponzu. lalu Ponzupun segera menelpon seseorang untuk memberikan kabar bahwa ia sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

**30 menit kemudian**

ngookk.. (?)  
suara decitan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar membuat pintu terbuka kecil. nampak seseorang pria berkaus hitam dengan membawa beberapa macam buah-buahan. pandangan Kurapika dan Ponzu tersorot pada sosok pria yang datang itu. mata Kurapika terbelalak ia tidak menyangka kalau pria yang datang itu adalah..

"Killua, akhirnya kau datang juga" senyum Ponzu tergambar jelas pada wajah cantiknya ketika sosok yang tadi ia hubungi dengan ponselnya akhirnya datang juga.

"eh? Kurapika?" Killua terkejut ketika melihat Kurapika, kekasihnya itu juga ada diruangan tersebut.

"Killua? se-sedang apa kau disini" tanya Kurapika kepada Killua dengan raut wajah kaget.

"aku kesini karena.. karena sebenarnya dialah orang yang akan dijodohkan itu Kurapika"

DEG  
"j-j-adi Ponzu itu? tunanganmu? benar itu Killua?" sontak saja pernyataan itu sempat membuat dada Kurapika sesak. benar-benar tidak percaya bila takdir akan berjalan seperti ini. setetes air mata mulai mengalir menodai pipi cantik Kurapika seakan tidak percaya.

Ponzu hanya terdiam bingung sederetan pertanyaan sudah tergambar dipikirannya. "ada apaini? mengapa Kurapika menangis? dan apa maksudnya itu?"

Killuapun langsung menggenggam tangan Ponzu "maaf Ponzu, maaf seharusnya ku beri tau ini dari awal, kalau ternyata aku sudah punya kekasih yaitu Kurapika"

"jadi? kalian ternyata?" Ponzu sempat terkejut. tetapi bukannya marah tetapi Ponzu malah tersenyum. "seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepada kalian. aku sudah menghancurkan hubungan kalian. maafkan aku yah" Ponzu lalu menggenggam tangan Kurapika dan mempertemukannya ke tangan Killua "nah kalian harus bersama. buat Killua tolong jaga Kurapika baik-baik yah dia gadis yang baik, sudah rela menolongku. tolong jangan sakiti hatinya lagi Killua" lalu Ponzu menatap Kurapika lalu tersenyum "buat Kurapika, tolong acara pernikahan yang sudah siap dilaksanakan besok, kau mau kan menggantikanku menjadi pengantin wanitanya ya? aku mohon kau mau yah"

Kurapika terenyum kepada Ponzu dengan mata berkaca-kaca "tidak Ponzu, aku tidak berhak mengambil hak yang bukan milikku. toh kan kalian yang akan menikah, bukan aku"

"tolonglah Kurapika, soalnya aku akan pergi" Ponzu tertunduk murung.

"pergi? apa maksudnya Ponzu?" Kurapika menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"entah, aku punya firasat kalau aku akan meninggal hari ini juga. entah sedari tadi aku mencium bebauan bunga-bungaan yang khas mungkin cuma aku saja yang menciumnya, dan entah perasaanku menjadi tenang seperti ini. Kurapika, kira-kira surga itu seperti apa yah?" Ponzu menatap langit cerah yang terlihat karena jendela ruangan yang terbuka, membayangkan seperti apa keadaan surga itu.

Kurapika tak kuasa mendengar perkataan Ponzu. lalu dengan air mata yang berlinang Kurapika langsung memeluk erat Ponzu. "Ponzuuuu.. tidak, kau tidak boleh pergii .." Kurapika menangis tersedu-sedu dan mempererat peluannya lagi dengan Ponzu.

"tidak Kurapika, mungkin ini sudah saatnya. sekali lagi terimakasih atas kebaikanmu dan tolong jaga amanatku yang tadi yah. selamat tinggal Kurapika, Killua. aku akan bahagia jika kalian bahagia. a-a-ari-ga-to" tiba-tiba tubuh Ponzu melemas.

"p-Ponzu? kau baik-baik saja?" Kurapikapun melepaskan dekapannya dan iapun terkejut melihat Ponzu terlihat tenang memejamkan matanya dengan kulit yang sudah memucat dan tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

"Kurapika, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Killua yang mulai panik. tapi Kurapika hanya menggeleng lirih.

lalu Kurapika sekali lagi memastikan keadaan Ponzu. Kurapikapun menggapai tangan Ponzu yang dingin. benar saja! nadinya tida berdenyut dan itu tandanya dalam dekapan Kurapika, Ponzu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. dan memejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya. "sepertinya ia sudah tenang dialam sana Killua"

"j-j-adi Ponzu, meninggal?"

-oOo-

rasa duka dan haru menyelimuti pemakaman Ponzu yang telah terpejam untuk selama-lamanya. ruh nya telah terbang ke surga meninggalkan raganya yang tak bernyawa. meninggalkan segelintiran duka yang teramat bagi orang-orang yang mencintainya. akhirnya iapun terbaring di tanah menikmati tempat peristirahatan terakhir yang paling abadi. isak tangispun beradu riuh menjadi satu.

keesokan harinya Kurapika dan Killuapun mengabulkan amanat yang diberikan Ponzu bahwa acara pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan untuk Ponzu dan Killua tidak boleh batal dan akhirnya Kurapikalah yang menggantikan Ponzu sebagai pengantin wanitanya.

dengan balutan gaun manis berwarna putih dan manik-manik yang mengiasi, dan riasan make-up yang tergores melukis wajah cantik nan elok Kurapika. ia nampak anggun berjalan di tengah karpet merah yang disaksikan ratusan pasang mata yang takjub melihat keindahannya. Kurapikapun menggandeng lengan Killua yang telah rapih memakai jas pernikahan. bah ratu dan raja mereka berjalan ditengah sekeliling riuhan tepuk tangan yang menggema menjadi satu yang melahirkan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk kedua insan tersebut.

"will you marry me?" Killua berlutut di depan Kurapika ditengah ratusan pasang mata yang tersorot bahagia pada mereka berdua.

"yes i will killua" Kurapika meneteskan air mata. air mata yang menandakan kebahagiaan atas apa yang ia rasakan hari ini. senyum kebahagian tak luntur-lunturnya terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

tepuk tangan sekali lagi beradu riuh. kabahagian dan keceriaan terpancar pada hari ini. Killua lalu memeluk bahagia Kurapika, dan mereka menjalin kehidupan baru bersama. dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

**END**

**review please? :'D biar akunya semangat bikin ff baru nan abal-abal seperti biasa-_-**

**terimakasih yang sudah mau baca :* muehehehe pasti gk ngerti kan jalan ceritanya? gaje ya ini?**

**wassalam-_-  
****  
sedikit info :  
buat yang belum tau ponzu yang mana? ponzu itu yang peserta hunter perempuan berambut biru *kalautidaksalah* yang make semacam topi tapi itu sarang lebah ituloh tau kan? ****  
**


End file.
